


Padawan jerk off

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about three characters of the clone wars. I choose not to note down all of them cause i didn't want to take the surprise effect away. </p><p>Its about masturbation and fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padawan jerk off

Oh beauty, my young beauty! If you'd only know how much torture it is to see you all the day: sparr, eat, read, move, smile. Or to hear you beautifull voice, making jokes or talk about serious things. The hardest thing is to see you sleep. Snuggling yourself into the blankets and the pillow with that peacefull, satiated look on your face. Thank the force it happens not to often, the pleasure to whatch you sleep. Its so hard not just to sit down on the edge of your bed and touch your cheeks or lips. 

Hell, i can't wait for the training to be over that i can retreat to my room, where i can relax and have no need to fear anyone could descover my feelings for you, sweet, beautifull girl. 

Finally the training is over and i can dismiss you and your classmates. No, love, please don't talk to me now.  Don't you know how your already almost perfect moves arouse me when you fight? Strong and elegant moves, perfectly handled blades, the tensed muscles, the concentration in your eyes, the pearls of sweat on your bronce skin... 

...

Back in my room. Finally! Thanks to the shape of my jedi robes neither you nor anybody else notices the state of my lower body. Hard, pulsing, pressing itself against my underwear, longing for attention. For you. But i can't, we can't. You don't even know. And force help me you're so young. 17! On the very edge to leave the girl behind and become a woman. And the imagination of your young, beautifull body kills me. Those small but well formed breasts under your shirt, the long legs, you firm stomach and the amazing colour of your skin. And it's even more killing when i imagine you were touching me. Your hands on my skin and your lips on mine, passionate kisses and exploring fingertips on my body. Feel your hands trace my chest and stomach and finally the length of my cock. Your master would kill me if he would know what i do with you in my fantasies! Imagine you, curling your hands around the hot flesh, stroke it in a steady rhythm like i do with my hands now. Damn it! Everytime i get myself off, i tell me not to do that again: pleasuring me and thinking of you while i do it. Not to make my torture worse than it is already! But my belt is already tossed away, my tuniks loose and the fastenings of my leggins are undone. Drops of precome make the tip of my erection slipery and its so easy to have the picture of you in my mind, kissing and licking it, one hand stroking over the hard shaft. Oh beauty, yes, right this way. My actions and my inmaginations become one. I lift you up on my lap, burry my face between your breasts as you sank onto my cock and ride me with passion. Fast, hard.Your moves - my strokes. Love me beauty! Yes, beauty, yes! I hear your name slip over my lips through the fogg of pleasure and feel my own seamen coat my hand when i climax. Force this was terribly needed. 

 

"Did you just jerked you off with my padawan?" 

 

I open my eyes an in front of me stands your master, my former padawan: red face, his hand hoovering above his saber and he's angry, very angry! 

 

"Anakin, I..." 


End file.
